Turn on a Knut
by Katie Black
Summary: Lily Evans is happy with her boyfriend, until her life turns around on a knut (think turns on a dime) and someone else has to fill his shoes.


Disclaimer: Ok, we all know this but if you don't here it is. Not Mine, Not mine, Not Mine! Did I mention it isn't mine? It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. The plot is mine and any characters you don't recognize are mine (in chapter one I believe that is only Samantha Clearwater, Penny's aunt, and Sky (aren't I original?)  
  
Author's not: Well, I don't know when this will be finished, if you guys like it I'll try. This one is for Sassy, because she posted me when I thought about sending my work to the dumpsters.  
  
  
  
Turn on a Knut  
  
Chapter One: Snappish Encounters of the Ugly Kind  
  
  
  
Lily Evans smiled as she ran through the barrier at platform nine and three- quarters and right to her boyfriend, Hufflepuff seeker, Amos Diggory. He gave her a peck on the cheek and then carried her trunk to a compartment for her before he had to go and sit with the other prefects. Lily was a 7th year too. A pretty seventh year with big green eyes that shone like glistening pools of thought and long red hair that flowed like waves down to the middle of her back. Over the last year Lily had really began to grow up and be noticed. Even the marauders had given her a glance last year when she showed up at the Christmas ball with Amos and even more surprised when they realized that she was a Gryffindor too, and in their year. Only Remus Lupin seemed to remember her and be able to keep his mouth shut while not drooling as her friend Arabella Figg had mentioned. Lily had been a prefect, but now she was the head girl and was set to meet the head boy any moment in this compartment or at least she thought she was supposed to. Lily checked the letter from Dumbledore again.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are thrilled to inform you that you are head girl this year. Would you please meet the head boy in compartment number seven on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. This would be a great opportunity for you too to become acquainted and plan these years' events.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Lily folded the parchment again and looked at the gold number over the compartment door it said number seven.  
  
"Ok, just great I finally get noticed by people and on my last trip to Hogwarts I have to sit by myself while some jerk talks to his friends. That's it in ten minutes I'm leaving." With that she transfigured a pen she had in her pocket into a watch but was suddenly interrupted when Severus Snape, with pink hair, bright blue eyes, and pink frilly robes burst through the door.  
  
"Where's Potter and Black! I want them to show themselves now!"  
  
"I have no idea Severus, that's a nice robe did you get that at Madam Mulkins or somewhere else? And why, prey tell, would Potter and Black be here?"  
  
"No you stupid Mud." Snape began to sneer when something hard hit his face, something hard and solid which just happened to be the side of Sirius's Black's fist.  
  
"Now what were you calling her you piece of slime? Huh." Sirius said while massaging his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, well if it isn't Potter's little friend. What does it matter to you? I could take you right now if you would prefer Black how does a duel sound? No, I thought not." With that Snape turned around and came face to face with the rest of the Marauders. Remus Lupin, a tall handsome boy with blondish brown hair with flecks of what appeared to be gray. He had always been tired looking but from the way her acting with the Marauders one could assume that he opened up into a very vivid person if you got to know him. Next to Remus, with his wand pointed at Snape's nose stood James Harold Potter the ringleader of the Marauder, Captain and chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the (I'm so sorry about this) most wanted guy in the whole of Hogwarts who was closely followed by Sirius Black. Sirius had black hair as dark as the night that went down to his shoulder he always pulled it back in that bad boy ponytail. His eyes were like crystals and they were a piercing blue. Sirius was a character. One moment he was a perfect gentleman, the next he lived up to his title of prankster extraordinaire. Sirius and Remus were the only two of the group that didn't move from girl to girl where as James had dating the whole of Hogwarts save Lily and her best friend Sky Milion. Not because they weren't pretty but Lily and Sky had gone unnoticed until last years ball when Lily had dressed up and gone with Amos all due to Arabella's cold and she couldn't go to the ball with smoke coming out of her ears, so Lily had done her a favor. The only thing Lily was happy about was the fact that Sirius had been pining over Arabella since the 4th year and when he finally worked up the courage to ask her out Amos had gone right after Lily.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was the only Marauder that didn't seem to belong, like he was an outsider but due to who he hung around with he was considered to be an "interesting" person with some kind of charm that was well just let's say hard to see.  
  
"Back away you ugly git or I'll just have to make your eye black and blue to match that nice color your hair is changing." Said James in a serious tone that told Snape he better get the hell out or he would be in the hospital wing until graduation.  
  
"Yea Slime ball get a move on," Sirius said with hate on his eyes.  
  
"Fine, but I'll get back at you! Oh and by the way mud." Snape began to day before Sirius raised his wand. "I meant Evans, it might interest you to know that Diggory's not in the Prefects compartment, you might want to check on him."  
  
"Piss off Snape, don't you have to study, if I'm right, and we all know I am, didn't you place fifth last year? Oh yes that's right, Me, Sirius, Remus, Potter and James placed one through four and you placed fifth. Even in that class they call potions Sirius killed you no isn't that pathetic."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius interject  
  
"I was only saying Sirius, that potions boy here couldn't even place tops in his subject, charms and care of magical creatures, of course, went to none other than moi (for those of you who don't know moi is French for me). Potter took transfiguration and flying, Remus got Defense against the dark arts and Herbology, and that Ravenclaw, Samantha Clearwater I believe, got History of Magic and placed second or third in everything else. Now what does that leave Snappie-poo? Fourth, Fifth places. "Better than that squib Pettigrew" With that Snape stormed out of the room calling after him "I'd check Diggory if I were you!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Please review, you know you really want to. How would you feel if I read your story and didn't review, well you would feel ok, but I need the reviews. I'm dependant on them. ~ Katie Black 


End file.
